User blog:RedRubyTwilight/Robbed at the Airport?!
So this takes place almost 4 and a half years ago, we were going on a trip to Morocco. We drive to the airport and stop in New York while, eat our dinner and get ready to board the plane. We were originally supposed to start leaving at around 7:00 but we started board late and get on at 7:10 and we get on they still found something wrong (don't remember what) and we didn't until at least 7:40...like...COME ON! So that morning we get to Madrid, we go the security and place check the bags, now me and my brother each had a suitcase which we turned in and a backpack. So we place our carry-ons, get everything checked, after when we're done and collecting everything my brothers is missing. We remember putting it for security so it couldn't have been left on the plane. My dad said he didn't think they lost it, but that someone stole it. I don't really remember too much of trying to find it, I think my parents tried to call, didn't find it. I don't know what someone thought they were going to find of value in a 7 year olds backpack, I don't know if some kid thought they were going to find a PS4 or something. The only thing "of value" in there was a LeapFrog(does anyone know what that is anymore) but the screen collaboration was messing up, and that's what I said I was "why did they want that?" My mom said "They aren't going to have much other than boys underwear, maybe a kid will have that game" "But it's messed up anyway". To end on a more positive note we get to Morocco get our suitcases from baggage claim and get our condo. We stayed about 12 days, we spent my dad's birthday there, celebrated/missed Thanksgiving, were in Tangier near the water so we took a Ferry to Seville(or Sevilla which ever one you say) spent three days there came back, went to a fair, visited Chefchaouen couple hours away then got ready to leave. That's when things start going downhill again, so we fly back to Madrid stay the night, get ready the next morning to stop in Dallas. During the plane they said we were arriving late, eventually decided we weren't going to make it so we got some crappy dinner, call a shuttle to a hotel, wait outside for it and stay the night again, get up early the next morning and finally fly to (Still not saying it) and drive home. So that was basically the story of how of how we pretty much got robbed at the airport in Madrid, again really don't know why they went for my brother's backpack but ����‍♀️. After this we spent my 10th birthday in Arizona. For Christmas my brother got a Leapster GS so that was good. So I guessed we learned that you shouldn't go to Madrid Airport because it's bad luck jk more like United Airlines is almost always delayed. Category:Blog posts